


Missing you

by Daubeny



Category: For Honor (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:12:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daubeny/pseuds/Daubeny
Summary: Holden returns to their room after his nightly rounds and shares a moment with a sleeping Daubeny.





	Missing you

A soft creak crept into the midnight silence, a sound that made the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end when he hesitantly pushed the door aside to squeeze into the quarters both he and his lover shared. A figure was curled up beneath the heavy blankets that they used several times on such winter nights, though he looked content with his cocoon of their warm sheets.

Holden Cross smiled softly and, as quietly as he could, shed his armor and set his poleaxe to the side, then tiptoeing over to his typical side of bed.

“Look at you… My handsome man…” He murmured, reaching out to carefully run his fingers through the dark brown locks that were messy from sleep. Said man stirred in his sleep but didn’t wake, simply wiggling around and turning his face up to nuzzle it against the warm hand that had touched him.

Holden’s smile widened and he leaned down to press a chaste kiss to the side of his head, upon his temple.

“My love… My life… My little bird…” He cooed, lowering himself down so that he could let his weary body rest upon the welcoming comfort of their shared bed.

He wasted no time before gently tugging the warden close to him, resting his chin on top of messy locks and his eyes fluttered tiredly, “Look at how far we’ve come, my love…” The Lawbringer whispered, soothingly rubbing the knights back when he began to squirm against him.

Hervis’ fussy wriggling seemed to fade at the sound of his voice, instead simply going lax against his body and nuzzling his face into the crook of his throat- to which Holden nearly felt his heart melt. Humming faintly, Holden let one of his hands slide up the back of his lovers tunic, running his palm up and down the wardens spine, relishing the way that his lover then arched his back into his stroking hand, a content purr escaping full lips.

He smiled softly,kissing the crown of his head.

Every day, hour and minute that he spent away from this perfect man was a day that he spent feeling his heart ache with a need for him, an overwhelming feeling of  _ want _ for something that he couldn’t yet have.

Oh how he missed him… 


End file.
